No Turning Back
by daqu
Summary: [COMPLETE]What if Abby had agreed to join The Hand? Starts off in Baltimore, then follows Elektra movie through Abby's POV as she struggles with a promise she never should've made.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-The first two chapters take place when Abby still lived in Baltimore, and then the rest of them are going to follow the Elektra movie as well as I can remember it off the top of my head, although I am going to make a few improvements to the story as I see fit, so if you're the kind of person that doesn't like bad guys winning I suggest you don't read my fic.

"Abby! Get down! Now!" I dropped at the sound of Mom's yell, and then Dad came over and kneeled next to me.

"Don't worry Abby," he said. "Everything's going to be okay." I nodded to show that I'd heard, but didn't trust myself to speak. Our house is being attacked by The Hand and I don't know why.

"Abby, go. Just get out of the house. Your father and I will go get you."

"Why?" I asked, feeling fearful. "What's going on?"

"Abby, just go!"

I ran out of the house blindly, wondering why my family was being attacked. Were they in trouble with the law or something? Is it my fault? Did one of my practical jokes go too far? I wasn't even watching where I was going and I ran into someone. He was someone very large and as soon as I bumped into him he grabbed onto me. He put one arm around my waist and used the other to put me in a headlock.

I tried to wiggle free, but he was too big and muscley. I tried elbowing him to get him to let go, but he didn't budge. If he gave any indication of the fact I had even touched him it didn't show.

"Well, well, well. Our little Treasure does need to be taught how to behave," he said thickly. I grunted from the effort of trying to wiggle free, but he didn't budge. "Come on, let's take you to Kirigi. He'll teach you some manners."

I didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know who Kirigi was, and for the first time I realized that my life could be in danger. The man lifted me up, but I kicked him as hard as I could in the shins, and he let go. I ran as fast as I could in the other direction, and was caught again by a man with tattoos all over his body. I screamed, but he wasn't going to let go. I even tried kicking him in the exact same spot I had kicked the other man, but he just laughed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me mercilessly toward my house.

When we got a little closer, the guy with the tattoos took me over to the first guy that had grabbed me. "You take her to Kirigi," he said, putting my wrist into the other guy's hand. "You've got more at stake and you're the one that first caught her."

"Thank you, Tattoo, I am grateful."

"Don't be," the man called Tattoo said dismissively. "Just take her to Kirigi and be done with it. I personally don't want this business to go on any longer."

"What will Typhoid do about it?" the first man asked.

"Typhoid will be pissed," Tattoo said. "She has been for awhile; she doesn't want another Treasure. She doesn't understand how strong The Hand could become with all the alive Treasures. However, it is important to Kirigi that we have two Treasures, and I'm sure he doesn't want this one killed," he said, smiling at me. I made a disgusted noise in my throat and looked down. He had been talking like I wasn't even there, and that suited me just fine, but I was curious and too scared to ask any questions. I had never been scared as far back as I could remember, but what's this Treasure thing he was talking about? Does it have something to do with me? If it does, what? Duh! If it didn't have anything to do with me why would I be involved in it? What was going on?

"He's quite right," a voice said. I quickly looked up and saw a man who was smaller than the others, but by no means small. He was Asian and had a long, bony face. "Kirigi doesn't want to kill this one. He had killed one already and doesn't want it to happen again. However, I will if you make me," he told me. He smirked at me, and I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted answers, but at the same time, my mouth refused to open.

"Kirigi, here she is," the guy said. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why did all these people want me?

"Thank you. Come on, Treasure. We have a show to watch." The man named Kirigi grabbed my other wrist swiftly, smiled, and removed something. It was a fine, gold chain, and it seemed that my life depended on it. It was my only weapon, but now this man named Kirigi had it. He didn't just take it, though. He stretched it out to its full length, about three feet, and wrapped it around my neck. "Either we're going to do this right, or not at all," he said. "You pick. You can either follow me and stay alive, or die at the hand of evil in vain. It's your choice, but I'd choose the former if I were you. Life isn't so bad. You should give it a chance."

"I have a life," I said, finally picking up the courage to talk. "A life that doesn't involve _you_. You've taken my only weapon, and I don't even know what you want with me. I'm a curious person, and would appreciate if you didn't mock me." Kirigi evened out both ends of my chain, causing it to rub against the back of my neck. It hurt, but I wouldn't let myself give any indication of the fact that my own weapon had caused my neck to feel like it was going to come off. He slid his fist down the chain toward my neck, and stopped when I could feel his knuckle pushed against my throat, and then slid his fist a fraction of an inch further, causing his knuckle to go into my neck a little bit. He squatted a little, until we were eye to eye.

"Treasure, here's the rules. You do what I say and don't question my authority. I gave you your options. Choose one right now."

"My name's not Treasure, it's Abby," I said with strength I didn't have, wishing that he wouldn't kill me.

"I couldn't care less what your name is," Kirigi said. His eyes narrowed. "You might be a curious person, but I'm not a patient one, and right now you're making me wait, not happy. I'll give you ten seconds, and if you don't make your decision, I'll make it for you, and I guarantee you won't like it."

"Try me," I told him. "What if you make the right choice?"

"Oh believe me, I won't," Kirigi said. He dropped the chain, letting it fall around my neck, and then placed one of his hands about an inch away from my jaw on both sides. It mesmerized me, and I couldn't run away. There was somehow strength created by this weird action. Kirigi looked up toward the sky, and I could feel an emotion being sucked out of me. It wasn't gone, it was readable. It was the longing to rid the world of good. It was an emotion I've had since I was little, but I've always kept it in check, and nobody's ever known about it except for me. Now that Kirigi knew about it, though, I felt scared because now I knew that he would kill me. He had cheated. Kirigi picked up on my sudden emotion. He had to have. If he could sense an emotion as well hidden as my dark side, the sudden fear that erupted all of my body had to be easily readable even to someone who wasn't trying to read my emotions.

Kirigi smiled, sending a chill down my spine. "I'll give you one last chance. Do you want to live and join The Hand, or die and never hear another word from any of us again." He grabbed my chain again and ran his fist down it as far as it would go without taking my head off. "Well," he whispered, "What will it be?"

I took a deep breath, which hurt because Kirigi was putting so much pressure on my neck. "I'll join The Hand."

"Treasure, I don't want you saying that just so you can live. If I gave you the choice of escaping with my word that we would never touch you again and you could live, would you still choose to join The Hand?"

"Damn you, Kirigi," I half-shouted. "You read my emotions! Can't you see that I'm telling the truth?"

Kirigi did that crazy thing with his hands again and nodded his approval. "You've had this feeling since you were young, and kept it well hidden. Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I guess I just didn't want to get in trouble. I mean, this is Baltimore. Nothing ever happens here, so it wasn't like there was some evilest cult I could go join. Besides, the emotion's never been that strong. I almost forgot that it was there for a period of time."

"The Hand is not difficult to track down," Kirigi said.

"That's great, but I didn't even know The Hand even existed until you guys came and attacked my house. I just thought you guys were a legend."

"That reminds me!" Kirigi said with sarcastic delight. "We have a show to watch."

"A-a s-s-show?" I stuttered. Somehow I didn't get the greatest feeling about this.

"Yes. You get to see your parents die."

"B-b-b-but…"

"Treasure! If you're not going to talk right, you're not going to do it at all. If you're serious about joining The Hand you have to do this."

I was stunned. I knew I was evil, but this somehow seemed unreal. My parents?

"Well, I see that there were some things you hadn't counted on," Kirigi said. "Being in The Hand is not like joining a club. You have got to be pure evil, not an ounce of good inside of you. Valuing life is good. We don't want good, though. I'm going to give you one last chance to reevaluate your decision, and I'm not going to give you another one."

I didn't know what to do. I knew he was basically saying I had to choose between my life and my parents, but that seemed hard. I loved my parents. They were the only thing in this world I really, truly loved.

"If it helps your decision, you're parents are going to die whether you follow them or not," Kirigi said. I had no way of knowing he was telling the truth, though. However, if what he did say was true, I had nothing to lose.

"Fine," I said, growing more apprehensive by the second.

"I was hoping you would say that," Kirigi said. He grinned an evil grin. "Because you're going to be the one to kill them."

To Be Continued mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha. Can Abby do it? Can she kill her own parents?


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. There was no way on Earth I could kill my own parents. It was one thing to watch them die, knowing that they were going to die no matter what I did, but killing them myself was an entirely different matter. I couldn't do it.

Kirigi grabbed the chain a third time, holding it loosely, which surprised me. He strode determinedly toward my house, and I was forced to follow him. If I didn't the chain would cut my neck. We got to my front yard where my parents were being held hostage. Kirigi let go of my chain, then pulled it out from around my neck quickly, making the back of my neck burn. I tenderly put my right hand behind my neck to try and ease the pain. My parents looked over at me and my mother screamed.

"Kirigi, please," I pleaded. "I'm begging you. Please don't make me do this. I'll do anything."

"You said you wanted to join The Hand. All I'm asking is that you prove it." Kirigi pulled my hand from my neck and stuffed my bracelet into it. "They're standing right there. One sharp blow should do it."

"I can't do it," I whispered quietly. "I can't."

"You have to!" Kirigi roared. I looked over at my parents. My father was looking at me with a pleading look and my mother was crying. The people that were holding them looked almost bored. I knew at that moment I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to kill my parents. I took my bracelet out of my fist and put it back on my wrist.

"Treasure, you have to do this. You don't have a choice. You have made a commitment to The Hand and you don't have a choice!"

"Fine, then," I said, looking up at him without flinching. "Make me."

"Treasure, just do it, then we can all go home."

"That's my home right there," I said, pointing to the little cottage. "Now I guess you're going to have to kill me." I knew that if Kirigi was trying this hard to get me to join and he kept offering me chances to back down he must really want me in. It gave me false hope that I had nothing to worry about.

I was wrong. Kirigi grabbed one of his dagger-things out of its holder and, gently and slowly, placed it against my neck. I couldn't move partly because of the dagger-thing and partly because I was so scared. Kirigi bent over and whispered in my ear, "Just do it."

"Go ahead, kill me," I whispered back. "I'm not afraid of death."

"Be that as it may, but The Hand needs you on our side," Kirigi whispered more fiercely.

"Hey," I whispered, "I never said I wouldn't join. You're the only one taking this as a big refusal act."

All of a sudden my mother screamed and tried running away, but the sword used to keep her in place took her head clean off. I quickly turned away, placing the front of my neck right next to Kirigi's dagger, which hadn't moved. When I did that, though, he quickly dropped it and ran over to my mother's dead body. He started yelling at the guy who was supposed to hold onto her. I couldn't even hear what he was saying because I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't feel anything. My entire body had gone numb.

Kirigi looked over at me with a stunned expression. He walked over to me and whispered as quietly as he could, "I still want you in. Run as far away as you can and I'll come back for you."

I nodded and took off in the opposite direction and I ran as fast as I possibly could, which was pretty fast. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I dropped down to my knees, put my face in my hands, and sobbed.

I stayed there for a moment, just crying. Then reality hit me. I had nowhere to go. I was all alone and I didn't know where I was, had nowhere to go, and my mother was dead. I heard a voice calling my name, and I turned and ran toward it. I was in such a state of shock that it took me awhile before I realized that the voice was my dad's. I ran into him and he hugged me. At that moment I felt like I was in my own little world and nothing could touch me, although in the back of my mind I knew that in reality, my father and I both were in mortal danger. Danger from The Hand, ourselves, and anyone we come across. I realize that neither one of us will ever be the same again, but something is still pricking at the back of my mind.

"Dad?" I asked. "Why did Kirigi keep calling me Treasure? What is a Treasure?" Dad explained the treasure thing to me, and I wished that I had never agreed to join The Hand. It sounded an awful like they wanted my power, not me. Then again, I told myself, What ever led me to believe anything else? Everything seems like it's in another dimension, so I'm just going to forget it and hope for the best. One thing I know for sure, though, is that I never want Kirigi to find me. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I can do time travel! Whoopee! Yahoo! The rest of the story takes place during the Elektra movie, although it's still from Abby's POV. If you want it from Elektra's point of view you have to watch the movie. I did make some changes, for the better, though, so don't assume that it's all the same. I doubt any of the dialogue will be 100 accurate. BTW, This part of the story starts when The Hand attacks Abby's house so don't get mad at me if your favorite part of the movie is at the beginning. This is where the action starts.

It was raining outside, and that's the best thing in the world. I've always been fascinated by rain. Okay, maybe rain is an understatement. It was pouring down rain, thunder and lighting spitting through the sky at random moments. I was trying to watch TV for a lack of something better to do, but the rain kept cutting it out. It probably didn't help that I live on an island, either.

"Abby, I'm going to get some sand from the garage, can you tape the windows?" Dad asked. He threw the roll of duct tape on the table I was eating my chips on. "Now?"

"Okay, okay," I said, turning off the TV. I grabbed the tape and walked over to the window. I think I see someone wearing all black walking toward our house, but it's hard to tell because of the rain. It's just my imagination getting the better of me, I reassured myself. The Hand cannot possibly find us here. Dad had chosen to live here because it was so remote.

I know it's them though, when I see close to one hundred of them surrounding our house. "Dad?" I called slowly, as if they could hear me. No answer. "Dad?" I called a little louder. Suddenly I hear the door bust open and Dad walks in followed by Elektra.

"Elektra!" I shouted. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Abby, I need to talk to your dad alone," Elektra said, returning my hug.

"But I'm scared," I said. "It's The Hand."

"Is she serious?" Dad asked Elektra. "Is The Hand really out there?"

Elektra nodded gloomily. "Abby, I need to talk to your dad."

I walked into the next room, close enough that I could hear what they were saying.

"Who are you?" Elektra asked Dad. "Don't lie to me. They won't only kill you, they'll kill Abby too."

I stopped listening. What did Elektra know? Back in Baltimore The Hand had plenty of opportunities to kill me. Kirigi himself even wouldn't kill me even when I told him to. If they wouldn't kill me then, then when? The next thing I knew, there was a loud crash and Elektra was shoving me and Dad into the bathroom while she went to go fight The Hand.

"Dad," I said quickly when we were in the bathroom, "they're not going to kill me. I don't know about you but they're not going to kill me."

"Abs, that was back in Baltimore. How do you know things haven't changed? You're still the Treasure and a threat to these people when you deny them." He looked at me seriously. "Abby, we can't win against these people. It's impossible. It just, it can't happen. The only way is if we trust Elektra."

"Dad, if you want to trust her, don't lie to her," I said. Elektra burst into the bathroom.

"We have to go! Now!" Elektra said. She pulled us out of the house and in the yard, where we met up with the most powerful Hand members. I recognized Kirigi, Tattoo, and the big man from Baltimore, but the other ones were unrecognizable.

"Thank you Elektra, but we'll take it from here," Kirigi said. He turned to face me. "Good job finding a hiding spot, Treasure," he said. "It's time to go now. Come on."

A roll of thunder sounded through the sky and all of a sudden I became conscious of how wet I was. I knew Kirigi expected me to go with him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The woman with dark brown hair rolled her eyes, but Tattoo nudged her. "Typhoid! Stop it!"

"Listen to Tattoo, Typhoid," Kirigi said. "Treasure! We have to go, now."

"Kirigi, I need more time!" I shouted through the rain. "I know what I said back in Baltimore and I'll stand by it, but I'm thirteen years old. I need more time to live my life!"

"How much more time could you possibly ask for? If you want to spend the rest of your life cooped up on this island, then so be it. I won't ever darken your doorway again!" Kirigi shouted at me.

"The Hand isn't that hard to locate," I shouted. "I'll come find you when I'm ready."

Kirigi walked over to me and grabbed my upper arm. "That's not good enough and you know it! You're either coming now or never! I'm not afraid to kill you this time. I'm not supposed to be here right now. Be lucky I am, though. The man sent to come get you will kill you straight off. He says he doesn't trust you, but he doesn't know what I do. Do you want me to tell your father and Elektra our secret?"

"NO!" I screamed, even though Kirigi was now right next to me. "Please don't! Oh God, don't. Please! I'm begging you, don't. Please."

"Come now, then, and it will remain a secret."

"Abby, what's he talking about?" Dad asked me. I was glad it was raining so hard, because that meant I couldn't distinguish tears from raindrops. More than anything in the world I didn't want Kirigi to tell Dad about my dark side. After all these years that I've worked so hard to keep its urges to a minimum, all of it could be wasted.

"Can't you come back for me later?" I asked Kirigi, ignoring Dad. I could explain to him about the secret without telling it to him later.

"No, I can't Treasure," Kirigi said. "I've waited long enough."

"Whose fault is that?" I asked him. "I would've given the world to follow you off my property that day, but you told me to run away. Now I need reassurance that it's me you want, not just my power." I wriggled out of Kirigi's grip and ran away from him again, although this time I hoped that he wouldn't follow.

The next morning, Dad, Elektra, and I drove over to someplace I had never been before. Elektra said that she knew someone who could protect us from The Hand. I wanted that protection badly, too. The Hand was something that was starting to make me really paranoid, and I was ready for them to go away. Elektra walked over to an old man who seemed to be a good friend of hers, while Dad gave me a dollar to go play pinball at a fifty-cent pinball machine. It put me in a very bad mood, but I tried to keep a half-ear out for any important information. I heard something about a down payment on Elektra's sins, and the ball dropped. I turned toward where Dad, Elektra, and that old guy were standing. I saw Elektra try to attack the old man and he took her down with ease. I was amazed. I had seen Elektra fight, and she was good. She was better than good; she was the best. Her abilities were unstoppable. If only I could convince myself that that was really true.

Elektra angrily stomped into the elevator, and I rushed down the stairs to meet her in the parking lot. "What're we going to do?" I asked Elektra, not caring if she was in a bad mood. She still had our best interests at heart.

"You have to run," Elektra said. "As far as you can as fast as you can. Change your name, change your appearance. Go anywhere; Africa, Asia, South America, and—" She stopped short. "Get in the truck. Get in the truck!" Elektra grabbed my upper arm and pulled me toward her truck, Dad following close behind. I saw an eagle flying next to us, and I couldn't help but think that I had seen it somewhere. Don't all eagles look the same, though?

Elektra drove us to a house that resembled a mansion, but in a more humble way. We got out and a man carrying a rifle came out to meet us. "Hi," I said to him. "I'm, Abby."

"Hi Abby," he said in a nervous voice. "I'm…wondering what you're doing here. Make yourselves at home." As Dad and I walked toward the house, I heard Elektra say, "Sorry to drag you into this McCabe." He said something in reply, but I was too far away to hear what it was.

The next day, The Hand struck again. We followed Elektra into an orchard behind McCabe's house, and as we were running, I saw Kirigi and his army walking into the house. My heart leapt into my throat, but I didn't stop. The last thing in the world I wanted to do at this moment was be within one hundred yards of Kirigi. I had a feeling that if he caught me this time, he wasn't going to let me go. I had been lucky once, but Kirigi was smart enough to know that he had been too easy on me.

We figured out that we were being followed when that big guy that had been the start of this whole mess chased Elektra up a tree. Eventually, she got the tree to come down on top of him, and she killed him. There was a green dust pile that rose around where he had fallen, and I felt satisfied, almost as though his death could take back the past. I knew it couldn't, but I embraced that feeling. It gave me something to cling to. As I was running, I realized that I was being chased. I turned around and saw a wolf chasing after me. I didn't have a choice. I pulled the chain off my wrist and whipped it at him. He coiled and I hit him again, making him run. When he ran I saw that Elektra had been watching the whole thing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Why didn't you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Before I knew what was happening, that woman named Typhoid came up and kissed Elektra, sucking the energy out of her. I could see her face becoming scaly, and she was losing life fast. She fell into a pile of leaves. I knew she was still alive, but only barely. Typhoid turned on me. I was feeling on top of the world with my chain, so I whipped it toward her, but when Kirigi appeared out of thin air next to Typhoid and caught it, I knew that life as I knew it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirigi just stood there, smirking, for what seemed like eternity. I wished he would say something. I found myself wishing that he got angry at me. Instead he just kept on smirking.

"Are you done needing time?" Kirigi finally asked. "My patience is quickly wearing thin."

"Then you should've taken me when you had the chance," I said, trying to pull my chain free of his grip. "I don't want to become a member of The Hand anymore."

"Then why are you alive?" Kirigi asked me. "I told you that if you didn't join I would kill you. Why did you say you would if you didn't mean it?"

"Because when you first asked me I did mean it. I felt like selling my soul to the devil. Now I don't, so stop trying so hard to get me," I said through clenched teeth, trying to pull the chain free. I knew that it would've been smart to just let go and run, but the last time I let Kirigi have my chain, things didn't exactly go so well.

"Kirigi!" We both jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned and saw that old guy who was a friend of Elektra's. "Let her go!"

Kirigi looked frightened for the first time that I had seen him. He immediately tried to hide it, though. "Another day, old man," he said. He turned to me. "This discussion isn't finished, Treasure," he said. Then he was gone, and I followed a whole bunch of guys in white suits into the forest, knowing that I could trust them.

They took me to a kind of training camp, where the old guy, whose name is Stick, told me Elektra used to train. That got me excited because I wanted to fight like Elektra. The next day I started training, and I turned to face my opponent when Stick came over and told me not to look for my opponent, but know where he is. I started up again and saw Stick talking to Elektra. I stopped fighting for a moment to grin at Elektra then turned around and saw my next opponent coming toward me. I fought him off easily.

That afternoon, I walked into Elektra's cabin and saw her sais sitting on a table. I picked them up and swung them around, like I had seen Elektra do many times. I did this for a couple minutes, and then I heard Elektra coming. I quickly ran over to the door and stood up against the wall. I heard her counting her steps, and realized that she has O.C.D. It actually struck me as funny that my hero could have such a weird disease. She walked in and walked straight over to the table.

"Still breaking and entering, I see?" She asked it as a question but it came out as more of a statement. "Keep practicing. You're going to need it."

The next week passed without incident. One morning, I woke up and saw Elektra in a kind of trance. "We will meet where it all began," she said. Then she came back to reality.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"Kirigi and I are going into a final fight. One of us is going to die, and I promise you, it won't be me."

"Good," I said, partially because I didn't want Elektra dead and partly because I did want Kirigi dead. He was an evil man; they didn't come eviler than Kirigi. "Can I come?"

"I would appreciate it if you did," Elektra said. "I'm kind of hesitant, though, because Kirigi might be able to capture you."

"Not if you're fighting him," I said.

"We both agreed to come alone. He's not going to abide by that rule. He's going to bring his entire army. He might send about fifty people to fight me, and then take you, or he may fight me and send people after you. I don't know what he's going to do. We should talk to your father."

"No!" I said suddenly. "Please don't tell him. He'll forbid me to go. I know he will."

"Why?" Elektra asked.

"Ever since we left Baltimore, he's been really protective over me, especially when it came to The Hand. I think he's afraid he'll lose me like he lost Mom. I want to fight Kirigi, though."

"What if something does happen to you, though?" Elektra asked.

"Then we'll worry about that when it happens. Please, just let me fight. I can hold my own against The Hand." What I didn't say was why. I just had a feeling that even though I told Kirigi I didn't want to join The Hand he would still come after me, and not to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at Elektra's house she grew up in right after sunrise. Elektra told me to go hide somewhere, only coming out if she needed help. She didn't want to put me in unnecessary danger. I hit in one of the rooms where I could have a clear view of Elektra so I could see if she needed any help. It was nerve-racking watching her just stand there, waiting for Kirigi. He finally arrived, and they fought, their abilities seeming relatively equal, for a long time. Elektra was holding her own and I knew that it would only distract her if I went running down there. Then something happened that scared the bejesus out of me. Kirigi got Elektra. He stuck his dagger right next to her throat and said, "There's nothing you can do. And so the balance tips to me. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." I realized that he was talking about me and suddenly became very angry.

I saw my opportunity and dove into the room, my chain ready. I tried to attack Kirigi with it, but he dodged it easily. He pushed Elektra back, knocking her unconscious, and then turned to me. "Treasure, this has gone on long enough. Let's go. I'm got giving you any more time."

"I told you, I don't want to join The Hand." I tried to hit him again, but he dodged it even easier because he was expecting it.

"You should've thought about that in Baltimore," Kirigi told me.

"That's not fair! Back then I did want to join the Hand."

"Do you want me to find out if you still do?" Kirigi asked. Before I had a chance to answer, he did that thing with his hands and I could almost feel that emotion bubbling to the surface. It wasn't only readable, either. He had ignited it. He made it want to come out.

"You cheater!" I screamed at him in frustration.

"Well, now we've got that taken care of. We're leaving." He grabbed my arm and started leading me out the door. On his way out, he took one of his daggers and stabbed Elektra in the heart, killing her. Before I could even react, he pulled me out of the building and started running. I knew where he was going: some kind of headquarters for The Hand. I wished he would let go of my arm, but he didn't. He just kept on pulling, and I felt like he would never stop.

A/N-This story is now complete. In case anybody was wondering, though, Abby doesn't ever look back. Every time she tries Kirigi ignites her dark side and she feels like her destiny depends on it. Poor Mark…


End file.
